Punishment
by WhiteNightRain
Summary: SasuNaru. AU, Rated M for lemon, language, insult. Character bashing. Naruto, Sasuke's slave, disobeys his master, and now the kitsune's going to be punished.


Punishment

Pairings: SasuNaru

One sided Pairings: OroSaku, OroHina, OroIno, SakuSasu, HinaSasu, InoSasu

Summary: Naruto is Sasuke's slave. When Naruto disobeys Sasuke, he decides to punish the blond. Also he does it in front of three other slaves, belonging to his boss.

**Punishment**

Naruto struggled against the shackles around his wrists. He was hanging about two feet off the ground from the shackles, naked. To make matters worse, he was not alone. Three of Orochimaru's, Sasuke's boss, slaves were in there with him. They had just been fucked by their master and were just in there sitting, arms and legs bound. He saw them trying to get Sasuke's attention many times before. He knew them, and he didn't like any of them, at all. They were Sakura, a pink haired green eyed bitch whore. Hinata, an indigo haired pale eyed perverted whore. And Ino, a bleach blond haired pale blue eyed annoying whore. Overall the three of them were just whores.

'Crap, I should have just done what Sasuke ordered, I should have just cleaned the damn room that Orochimaru used.' Naruto thought cringing at how tight the shackles were around his wrists.

The kitsune looked around the room he was in. It was a bright room, probably for his punishment, the walls were white, the floor was white. There was one table, for what he had no idea. One door and no windows. What was his punishment going to be? Then the door knob rattled, and Naruto held his breath. "Oh, Naruto-kun, you're in here? Well, I hope your punishment isn't too rough for you." said Orochimaru poking his head in and then leaving. Then Sasuke walked in.

'Oh no...' thought Naruto dropping his head to look at the ground. "Heh, Naruto I hope you're ready." Sasuke said placing a bottle filled with, something looking like oil, and duct tape onto the table. 'Is he going to fuck those three in front of me? Is that going to be my punishment? That'll just prove he's straight and a slave like me has no chance with him..' thought the kitsune closing his eyes. Sasuke then unbuttoned his pants and lubed up his cock.

Sasuke then walked behind Naruto and parted the kitsune's ass cheeks. Then the raven entered Naruto in one swift motion. "Ahh!!" yelled Naruto from the pain of being entered so forcefully, throwing his head back. Sure Sasuke lubed up his cock, but it still hurt a lot. "Hah...hah..." panted Naruto his eyes tightly shut. "You're so tight...Naruto." Sasuke grunted. Sasuke didn't expect the blond to be this tight. Sure Naruto was a virgin, but Orochimaru never said anyone could be so tight.

Sasuke started to move, Naruto bouncing against his restraints. 'It feels as though I'm being torn in two...' thought the kitsune, tears streaming down his face. 'Sasuke's so big...and he's inside of me...' Naruto thought as he brought his head forward again. "Ah!" screamed the kitsune. Sasuke had brought his hand down to Naruto's cock and began stroking it, hard. Naruto's blood was mixed with the lube and enabled Sasuke to move faster, in and out of the kitsune.

"Hah...Sasuke I'm going to-!" warned Naruto as he came on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke then felt Naruto's internal walls clamp down around his length, pushing him over the edge, causing him to come deep within the blond. Sasuke then pulled out of the kitsune, arms holding Naruto's sides. Slowly the raven's cum started pouring out of Naruto.

"Naruto, you're letting it all go to waste." Sasuke said as he reached for the duct tape. "No, wait! I want it all to go! What if I get pregnant!?" yelled Naruto as Sasuke taped his ass cheeks together. The raven then held Naruto's chin between his thumb and index finger, and looked him in the eye. "Naruto, you're so naive." Sasuke said. "Huh..?" Naruto questioned tears stopping. "One; that only happens to girls." Sasuke continued. "And two; Naruto, that is my gift for you and only you. I want you to keep all of it." "...Yes, Sasuke-sama..." Naruto replied smiling. The kitsune could feel the jealous glares he got from the three girls. They were jealous that he had gotten and would get all of Sasuke's love and affection.

'I remember, when I first found out about Sasuke-sama, I couldn't wait to start working for him. Iruka will be so proud of me when he hears that I'm now Sasuke's personal slave.' thought Naruto as Sasuke unlocked the shackles and carried the kitsune to their new room, bridal style.

Inside the main bedroom of the mansion.(A large red room.)

"Sasuke-sama, aren't Orochimaru's three favorite slaves supposed to come soon?" Naruto asked as he stopped licking Sasuke's cock to look at his master. "Yes, but it doesn't matter. Let them see that only _you_ will get fucked by _me_." Sasuke said looking at his Naruto. "Yes." replied the kitsune, getting back to licking Sasuke's dick. Sasuke then instructed Naruto to sit on his lap, facing away from him, and the kitsune did just that.

"Sasuke~ I've come with my slaves~" Orochimaru said gaily. "Send them in and then be on your way." Sasuke replied stoically. Sakura, Hinata and Ino walked in, and as usual, dressed like the whores they were. "Hm..!" Naruto moaned as he lowered himself onto Sasuke's cock. "Naruto, don't mind them, continue." Sasuke commanded glancing at the three girls then looking back at Naruto. "Hah...a-as you wi-wish...Sasuke-sama..." replied the kitsune.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned as he settled himself completely on Sasuke's cock. "Ngh, Naruto you're still so tight..." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Naruto then started slowly bouncing up and down in a steady rhythm. After a few minutes, Sasuke spun Naruto to face him, all the while still inside of him. Sasuke then started slamming into Naruto hard and fast.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned. He couldn't think straight. Every thought was Sasuke. Every touch was Sasuke. All the kitsune's mind could comprehend was Sasuke. "That's right Naruto. I want you to scream my name." Sasuke said pounding into Naruto harder. "As you wish-Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out, his eyes now tightly shut. "Aah!! Sasuke!!!" screamed the kitsune as he came on his and Sasuke's stomachs. "Hn!" Sasuke grunted as he came inside Naruto.

The kitsune then collapsed onto his master. "Sasuke...I love you..." Naruto said before falling asleep. "I love you too, dobe." Sasuke whispered as he kissed the sleeping blond's forehead. "Hn. You three slaves had better not move. Just wait there until Orochimaru comes back for you." Sasuke said walking to the room's exit with his sleeping dobe. He didn't wait for them to reply as he left.

Later Iruka found out that Naruto was now Sasuke's personal slave and was extremely proud. Sasuke and Naruto went to visit Iruka and Kakashi, both are Naruto's fathers. Then Sasuke and his kitsune returned home where Sasuke proceeded to fuck his slave senseless for the rest of the night. Who knows, Sasuke might learn to wait at least two minutes when you arrive home _before_ you fuck your lover senseless...or not.


End file.
